


ADAM ANDERSON'S ASS

by Sickpuppyinexile



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: Adam's pictures on the web, Jealous Theo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickpuppyinexile/pseuds/Sickpuppyinexile
Summary: Theo discovers a FB page dedicated to Adam’s ass and feels jealous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, here is a short one. As you know I am not a writer and English is not my first language so I apologize in advance ;-))

Theo and Adam were in their bed. Theo was surfing the net and decided to check new Facebook’s fan pages while Adam was lying on his stomach, half-asleep. At some point Theo’s fingers stopped hitting the keyboard and his gaze moved toward Adam looking at him both intrigued and a bit astonished. Adam had noticed that the noise made by Theo’s finger on the keys had stopped and got a bit worried about what Theo was going to do next.

“Don’t stare Hutchcraft. I am done. I need to rest for a while so please stop thinking about whatever you are thinking,” Adam said closing his eyes again.

“I might feel offended by the fact that you think I am some kind of sex maniac,” Theo gave back a little irritated.

“But you are, Theo, so do not pretend I offended you,” the guitarist replied without opening his eyes.

“Yes, maybe I am but you like it, Anderson,” Theo said in a sexy voice, slapping Adam’s butt with one of his hand.

Adam did not reply and instead let out a groan.

“Anyway, I was not thinking about making love to you again. I was thinking about something else,” Theo said looking back at the screen in front of him.

“But you’re thinking about something involving my butt, aren’t you?” Adam mumbled knowing very well every Theo’s facial expression after ten years spent together.

“Well, yes. But not in the way you think,” Theo replied and laid down next to Adam.

The guitarist’s hand reached out for the sheets to cover his butt and avoid Theo any temptation but the singer, with a quick gesture, snatched the sheets away from his hand.

“Stay still and listen to me. I found this Facebook page called ADAM ANDERSON’S ASS and it has more than 200 members”

Adam didn’t replied; the only though in his mind at the moment was falling asleep again. Unfortunately, Theo, did not let the conversation drop and went on talking even if Adam was visibly not interested at listening to his words.

“I am such a cute sexy man and nobody had ever thought about opening a FB’s page for my ass,” Theo explained and now Adam couldn’t help but sigh heavily. 

“Am I gonna see the end of it? Or we’ll be stuck on this matter all day long?” Adam blurted out a little annoyed, hoping that Theo decided to stop talking nonsense.

“I don’t know,” Theo said, pouting. Adam opened his eyes and propped himself on the elbow looking at Theo.

“Bambi, you have hundreds of FB’s pages I should be jealous of. All those women who imagine you doing the dirtiest things, that want to marry you, that say that you’re fucking perfect….” 

“Yes but I don’t have a page that worship my ass as you have,” Theo stated firmly.

“And so what? Are you jealous? Maybe I didn’t make myself clear…you have hundreds of Facebook pages, about 50 times more than I have so, please, stop complaining,” Adam repeated again hoping to reason with Theo.

“Yes I know, but I do not have a Theo Hutchcraft’s ass.”

“Because you don’t have an adequate ass” Adam came back now with a harsh retort accompanying his words with a slap his own butt-cheek to emphasize the statement. Theo was taken aback by his reaction fearing he had irritated Adam with his whining but then, he saw the smirk on Adam’s face realizing that he was just making fun of him and so he decided he could go on harassing his man.

“Okay I admit that your butt is perfect but mine is not bad, isn’t it?” Theo asked seriously worried.

“I definitely like your butt, Theo, it’s a beautiful butt,” Adam said rising both his eyebrows and reaching out his hand to pull Theo in for a kiss.

“But nobody knows it,” Theo said pouting and snuggling against Adam, eager to be pampered a bit by his boyfriend. 

The guitarist couldn’t help but take him in his arms and kiss him properly, hoping that Theo’s mood would improve and, consequently, make him rest.

“People should know it,” Theo continued between kisses and Adam couldn’t help but laugh at Theo’s incapacity to shut up even when he was kissing him rather passionately.

“If you want, I can make a declaration in the next interview. I bet lot of people will be interested to know things about your ass, especially if they come out from my mouth,” Adam said chuckling and Theo rolled his eyes backward.

“Nobody ever believe in the stupid things you say during interviews. Like that time you said that you search for men in the crowd when you play on stage. Nobody really thinks that you actually do that,” Theo said.

“Yes, nobody ever believe me. They don’t know that I can’t drool over you all the time when we’re on stage”

“And why you can’t?” Theo asked in a husky tone of voice, waiting for Adam to make a list of all the talents he was usually showing on stage.

“I can't because you’re fucking sexy when you sing swinging your hips and when lift up your hands to put you hair back in place….fuck, Theo, I die every time you do it! And when you wink at me or smile at me, I get easily distracted,” Adam said between kisses, rolling Theo on his back and sucking on his neck, leaving a red mark on it.

“I know baby, and I am sorry,” Theo said searching for Adam’s lips. “I know it is hard sometimes for you to hide the hard-on I give you, especially when you have not the guitar covering your groin,” Theo said, playfully remembering a couple of episodes happened in the past. There were some pictures of Adam in his tight pants with an obvious bulge getting a lot of appreciation around the web. 

“Yes, those pictures had received a lot of likes,” Adam giggled basking into the memory and a proud smile lightened up his whole face. “You know what, Theo? I bet there is an ADAM ANDERSON’S TIGHT PANTS or maybe an ADAM ANDERSON’S BIG BULGE somewhere so please search it for me, love” and he began laughing amused at his own words. Theo stared at him irritated and decided do not join Adam in the laugh, instead, he watched his boyfriend with a murderous look.

“Stop it, Adam. Now”

Adam kept laughing uncontrollably as he continued to repeat the words, tears filling his eyes as he was writhing on the mattress. Theo warned him for the last time and then it happened.

Adam felt a foot against his ribcage, a slight push, and then felt his body rolling down off the mattress. On his way to the ground, however, his head hit the nightstand beside the bed. Adam felt his eyebrow hurt like hell and when he brought his fingers to it, he realized he was bleeding.

“Adam, fuck! I am sorry,” Theo said hurrying to reach Adam on the floor. He immediately noticed the blood on Adam’s eyebrow and got worried as it looked like a serious injury even if not bad as the one happened to him.

“Adam, I think you need stitches. I call the doctor immediately,” Theo continued, panicking a little even if he was trying his best to keep himself calm.

“Adam?” Theo asked again seriously worried as Adam didn’t say a word since he had fallen on the ground.

“Adam, baby, are you okay? Please, Adam, say something. I know you are angry with me but…”

Adam didn’t say anything but a big smile appeared on his face as soon as he locked eyes with the singer. He was not angry with Theo for the injury because every time Theo would have looked at the scar on his eyebrow, he would have remembered that his boyfriend had both the most appreciate back and front of that crucial body part.

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by the Facebook fan page (it really exists and I am a member!) and by Adam’s picture of his stitched eyebrow (I've never understood what has really happened to him so I imagined this!)


End file.
